The Blushing Virgin
by xKringz
Summary: Bellamy is on lookout duty when he stumbles across a bathing Murphy. Murphy has been acting like a man-whore so none of the guys will suspect he's really a shy, very gay, virgin. So when Murphy looks up to see the most attractive male in camp staring at him he blushes. Bellamy thinks its cute and teases him a lot about it, until he decides he wants to see how far that blush goes.


**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing. Not the characters, or the show 100.

 **SUMMARY:** Bellamy is on lookout duty when he stumbles across a bathing Murphy. Murphy has been acting like a man-whore so none of the guys will suspect he's really a shy, very gay, virgin. So when Murphy looks up to see the most attractive male in camp staring at him he blushes. Bellamy thinks its cute and teases him a lot about it, until he decides he wants to see how far that blush goes.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first attempt at this pairing so sorry if it sucks. I wrote this up in less than an hour because I had writers block for my other stories, just a quick little one shot. They would be hot as fuck together though, like for real. Anyway enjoy, if you don't... Well, than I don't know. Don't enjoy?

* * *

Murphy knew it was a bad idea, bathing in mid-day, but he didn't give a shit. He had been sitting, minding his own business when the other guys had decided that they were going to swap sex stories. It made Murphy's skin crawl with how they talked and treated women. He liked to think that if he could even get it up with a woman that he would treat her right, make love to her not fuck her and leave like the other boys described. It made him sick but at the same time it made him hot and bothered because it was very easy for him to picture himself in the place of the women described. He was broke out of his thoughts by a shove. He looked over at John who had shoved him.

"Wha?" He asked stupidly.

"I said, what about you, got any hot stories of big brested women or small petite girls with tight-" John probed and Murphy interupted quickly with a blush on his face. He blurted the first thing that came to mind out.

"Do ones on the Arc count?" He asked slowly hoping to buy himself some time.

"Course they do. So what are they? C'mon share with the rest of us." The boys teased him.

"Well its kind of boring actually. I had debts to pay, so I paid them with my dick. Simple as that." Murphy shrugged as he tried to will his blush away with no luck.

"Oh c'mon Murp. Don't be a downer. Describe it." The boys demanded but Murphy didn't know how, he'd never lain with a woman so how was he supposed to describe it. Then he had an idea. He thought of his favorite fantasy on the Arc and just replaced the man with a woman.

"Well, the first time was one of the guard ladys. She had caught me stealing rations and made me a deal. If I fucked her good enough than she would let it slide, so I did, right there in the hall. The second time, I saw her she shoved me into a room, pulled my pants down and just went to town on my dick." Murphy shrugged as he could feel his blush only grow as he remembered who it was he had really imagined doing that to him. He was about to continue when he was interupted.

"Do you really have nothing better to do than sit around telling lame ass sex stories? Do you want me to find something for you all to do?" A deep commanding voice called out to them and they all scattered, but Murphy was too slow and Bellamy caught him by the neck and began dragging him towards the west side of the camp. "Where do you think your going Murphy? Since your the one that was talking than you can dig holes for the traps we're gonna set up tomorrow. Have to be at least 6 feet and we need them scattered everywhere around the camp so get digging." Bellamy commanded as he roughly shoved a shovel into his hands before he walked off in the opposite direction. Murphy watched his ass the entire time until he could no longer see him before he grudgingly looked at the ground and sighed as he began digging.

5 hours later. Hands covered in blisters and raw skin, and covered from head to toe in mud and dirt and who knows what else he had enough. He only dug 10 holes, but he didn't give a shit if Bellamy got pissed, because he was done. Bellamy could go blow himself for all he cared. Murphy slowly and sorely began to walk toward the stream that was far enough away from camp that no one would wander over, yet still close enough for Murphy to be able to tell if there was any danger. He slowly and cautiously took his clothes off piece by piece, trying to be carefull of the blisters on his hands, before he finally walked slowly into the cold water and breathed a sigh of relief. The cold water feeling amazing on his aching and tired muscles. He submerged himself fully underwater for as long as he could before he surfaced and gasped gulps of air in. Murphy remembered he left the soap by his clothes and began tredding over to the side before he heard a twig snap. He spun around quickly and met a pair of dark brown eyes, he could feel his face heat up and he belatedly realized that he was pretty much fully out of the water. Which meant that he was standing naked. Shin deep in water. Infront of Bellamy. The guy he has a major crush on. Fuck.

"I thought I told you to dig holes Murphy." Bellamy said as his eyes raked over the slim, pale body of the other boy.

"My hands are raw Bellamy, I can't grip anything without them bleeding. I dug 10, figured that would be enough punishment for today." Murphy held his palms out toward the man as he sank back into the water to try and cover up his nudity.

"Really? I bet your gonna be gripping your dick tonight as you think about all those women you screwed." Bellamy laughed as he rolled his eyes. He knew that Murphy had been lieing but he just didn't understand why.

"Why are you laughing? What, don't believe me? Well I don't care what you think." Murphy huffed as he turned his back towards Bellamy and crossed his arms. This was probably not a good idea, because the clear water gave the older boy a perfect view of Murphy's pert ass underwater, and he let his eyes and mind linger on the possibilities of what he could do to that ass. Now Bellamy knew he wasn't straight, hell he had as many men as he had, had women, but Murphy was different. Something about the younger boy made him want to claim him as more than just a one time screw, he made him want to settle down, have a relationship and it scarred Bellamy slightly.

"I know you were lying Murphy, you don't have to lie to me too. I'm not going to laugh I promise." Bellamy said and finally looked up from Murphy's ass to travel across the pale expanse of his back, he saw quiet a few scars covering it but he ignored those for now as he saw the red flush on the back of his neck. _'Shit, how far does that blush go? God his skin looks inviting, I just wanna feel it, see if its soft or rough. Fuck I'm going to hell. I don't even care anymore.'_ Bellamy thought to himself before deciding on just going for it. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before he undid his belt and pant zip and slid them off and then took a step toward the water silently. As he took the first step into the water, his entire body broke out in goosebumps but he ignored the shivers and slowly, so he wouldn't alert Murphy, began to walk further in. When he was finally waist deep and just a few steps away from the other boy he placed his hand on his shoulder and felt Murphy tense as he slowly turned around.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm trying to take a bath, and you interupt all creepily, then you join? The fuck Bell?" Murphy sputtered out as he glared but Bellamy caught the quick scan he did over his body and saw how his normally icy blue eyes seemed to melt into a darker color.

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you call me that? Anyone else, and I woulda punched them, but you.. Your different. Special for some reason. Can't figure it out. What I can figure out though is how far this blush goes. Tell me Murphy, does it stop at your chest? Bellybutton? Cock? Thighs? Where Murph?" Bellamy asked as he lowered his voice seductively as he walked closer to the quivering boy.

"Bellamy, what are you doing?" Murphy asked breathily as he watched the other boys hand raise up before it cupped his cheek and rubbed across his cheekbone slowly.

"It's warm. C'mon Murphy, tell me. Please? Otherwise I'll have to find out for myself and that requires a lot of... skin contact." Bellamy said as he thought about the best word for his hands and mouth being all over the other boys body.

"Shit. You need to stop. I don't know whats going on but I think you are drugged, or hallucinating or something. God Bell, your hands..." Murphy trailed off as said hands drifted down to his neck and ran along his collarbone, earning a low groan from Murphy.

"Not drugged, or hallucinating, just think this freaking blush is so fucking cute. Wanna make you blush all the time, takes so much of my restraint just to hold back from taking you and hiding you from everyone else when you do. Fuck Murphy, you have no idea how much I want you right now." Bellamy growled out as buried his face into the others neck. Murphy looked down at the water and smiled.

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea. C'mon Bell, you wanna know how far it goes? Find out." Murphy said cockily but the waver in his voice gave him away and Bellamy pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Murphy tell me the truth, are you a virgin?" Bellamy asked gently and reasurringly. All he got as a answer was a slow nod from the other boy as Murphy tried to pull away from him.

"I know, now you won't want me. Not that you actually wanted me in the first place probably. Just convienient I'm sure. Quick fuck and then we never speak of it again? Well I can't do that Bell. I'm not like all those girls you bring to your tent at night. I can't only have you once, I'm sorry I should go." Murphy hid his tears quickly as he began walking back toward his clothes before his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back around facing an angry looking Bellamy with his muscles glistening and his face a confused or angry frown.

"Shut up you idiot." Bellamy growled out as he pulled the smaller boy to his chest and leant down to claim his plump pink lips in a harsh kiss. Murphy gasped as he tried to pull away but Bellamy wouldn't budge, the older boys right arm quickly wrapped around Murphy's waist and his left hand held his face softly but sternly. Murphy stopped resisting and let his eyes close as he felt Bellamy smile softly against his mouth and begin to soften his kisses. This wasn't Murphy's first kiss, but he was still hesitant and inexperienced. Bellamy seemed to sense this as he took the lead anyway and lightly bit down on Murphy's bottom lip before he licked it gently as if to excuse the bite. Murphy parted his lips slightly and that was all the permission Bellamy needed before he let his tongue explore the other boys mouth slowly.

"Bell, wait, can't breathe." Murphy gasped out as he pushed at the other mans firm chest and moaned as he remember that they were both completely bare when their members brushed eachother.

"Don't wanna wait. Want you. Need you. Now, God Murphy please. Been thinking of this body since we dropped." Bellamy said in his low husky voice as his hands ran over Murphy's body before he grabbed his ass and pulled him forward into his hips causing them to once again roll their cocks together.

"Bell someone could see." Murphy tried to resist but moaned loudly when one of Bellamy's finger ran over his hole. Murphy quickly spun around and bent slightly over as he gripped a rock underwater.

"Don't give a fuck, lettem watch. You look amazing like this anyway. Be jealous of me for the rest of our lives." Bellamy growled out as he let the tip of his finger sink in and felt the younger boy tense. "Just relax, I'll go slowly. If it hurts just tell me to stop alright?" He asked gently and Murphy nodded. Bellamy slipped his finger in... then 2... then 3... All the while listening to the sounds Murphy made, the little hisses and gasps, the groans when he twisted his fingers and the moans when he played over his prostate. Bellamy insterted a 4th finger just to be sure and Murphy's patience seemed to snap.

"Damnit Bell. Just fuck me already. Not like I haven't been dreaming about you fucking me for years and fingering myself as I imagined what your cock would feel like." Murphy blurted out and then everything seemed to stop, they both stopped moving and froze. Bellamy's eyes were wide and shocked, and Murphy's blush had returned full force.

"How long?" Bellamy asked barely audible but still Murphy caught it.

"Since the Arc. You used to patrol my sector. Watched you walk the hall outside my room after you passed my door." Murphy admitted ashamedly. Bellamy felt his heartbeat increase before he looked down at the younger man in his arms.

"Hey, look at me." He commanded and waited until the blue eyes met his over a pale shoulder. "I think thats hot that you wanted me, even then. I think your fingers never prepaired you for me though." Bellamy stated seriously before he got a cocky smirk and withdrew his fingers. Murphy whined at the loss but it quickly turned into a moan when he felt something much bigger replace them. "This is probably gonna hurt, but just try to breathe through it and focus on relaxing. Promise I'll make you feel so good." Bellamy warned before he slowly pushed forward and Murphy felt like he was being filled and that was just his head.

"Jesus Christ, your big. Fuck me." Murphy grunted as he tried to breathe threw the pain. Realizing that Bellamy had stopped so he could adjust he looked down at where they were joined and nearly fainted. He still had at least another 9 inches and if Bellamy stopped every half inch than he would die. Deciding on a course of action, Murphy threw an arm back and pushed Bellamy off and out of him, before he spun around and wrapped his legs around the slim but strong waist of the older boy. Murphy reached back and grabbed Bellamy's cock before he once again lined it up with his hole and then thrust himself completely down on the huge erection before he could change his mind. Instantly tears sprang to his eyes and he tightened his fists around Bellamy's shoulders so hard it hurt, he thought he was going to split in two, it felt like he was splitting in two. He buried his face in Bellamy's neck and just tried to breathe steadily.

"Murphy! Shit! Why did you do that? You probably hurt yourself." Bellamy chastised him. "Are you alright? Do you want me to.." Bellamy started to withdraw before Murphy interupted.

"Don't pull out! God damn. Didn't want to wait the 500 hours it would take you to slowly fit that monster inside of me inch by inch. I'm fine just give me a minute to adjust. Fucking huge cock, it'd be ridiculous if it didn't make me feel so full and good. Shit I can tell why all the girls are ok with fucking you atleast once." Murphy rambled and Bellamy chuckled.

"So impatient. It's not that big, it just feels that way cause its your first time." Bellamy told him and Murphy huffed a laugh.

"Your dick has to be at least 10 inches Bell. Don't give me that 'not that big' bullshit. I saw it before I felt it." Murphy told him as he rolled his hips slightly and threw his head back and moaned. "Fuck, I think you can move now." He told the older boy impatiently.

"You totally have a size kink don't you? Fuck Murphy don't stop." Bellamy groaned as the smaller boy began to steadily rise and fall on his dick. Each movement driving Bellamy deeper and deeper into the tight heat surrounding him.

"Probably. God your perfect." Murphy told him as he contiued to ride him. Bellamy held tightly to Murphy's hips and tried to speed him up but the younger refused and just continued at his own, tortuous pace.

"Murphy. Please." Bellamy grunted out, his voice nothing but a rough husk that sent shivers over Murphy's skin.

"Please what Bell? What do you want?" Murphy teased as he clenched his ass around him earning a loud moan that echoed off the tree's and water.

"You know exactly what I want you little punk." Bellamy growled roughly into Murphy's ear as he jerked him down and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss. Swallowing the loud shout from Murphy when he thrust up and nailed his prostate as the younger was sinking down. He continued the pattern and watched as the boy on top of him seemed to lose all control and resistence, as he rose up and let himself drop before he quickly rose again. Bellamy smirked smuggly as their pace quickened and their need escalated before they were both nearly screaming they were so caught up in eachother that they didn't even spare a care for weather anyone might hear them.

"Fuck Murphy I'm gonna cum. Shit." Bellamy grunted a warning to the boy.

"Me too. Don't stop. God don't ever stop." Murphy threw his head back and Bellamy surged forward to attack the pale throat with bites and nips.

"Gonna come from just my cock hmm? You like it that much? Fuck baby, so fucking tight. Perfect for me. Never gonna let anyone else have you now. Your mine." Bellamy growled against the pale throat and that was all it took for the younger boy to seize up and shoot load after load of come across them and in the water as he screamed Bellamy's name to the sky. Bellamy thrusted a couple more times before he too released inside the boy as he bit down on the pale shoulder to muffle his own scream. They both panted and traded a few lazy kisses before Bellamy pulled gently out and Murphy hissed slightly and they sank under the water to rinse off all the sweat before surfacing.

"Did you mean it?" Murphy panted out as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"What?" Bellamy asked as he watched all the other boys movements.

"That I was yours now?" Murphy asked shyly as he still refused to look at him.

"I want you. Now that I've finally had you, I only want more of you. Now, tomorrow, the next day and so on and so forth for as long as you let me." Bellamy stated seriously and Murphy finally looked at him to see if he could find any lies in the other mans face. Seeing none Murphy smiled and leaned over to kiss those pretty pink lips.

"Good." Murphy said happily.

"What are you going to tell the others about when they ask for your stories again?" Bellamy asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Murphy raised his eyebrows as he looked confusedly at the man.

"I don't want you to lie Murph. Move into my tent, no more girls I promise, and next time when those assholes ask about your sex stories just tell them that your having a great time getting taken every night by me." Bellamy told him smugly as he wrapped his arms around his waist againand pulled him to his chest.

"Really? But won't everyone be angry once the best lay in camp is suddenly unavailable?" Murphy asked shyly as he watched Bellamy smile.

"Yes. I want you to be next to me from now on. I don't care what anyone but you thinks." Bellamy said honestly as he began to drag them both back where their clothes were. "We should head back though, its getting dark and I'm hungry." He demanded as they both climbed out and they traded kisses and playful shoves as they got dressed.

As soon as they were both covered they began their walk back to camp in a peacefull silence. Each boy stared at the other when they weren't looking, and each boy knew that this would be a good thing to come out of such a bad time. When they got to the gates the people on duty shouted to the others to open the gates, and Bellamy and Murphy shared a quick kiss before the gates were opened and they both walked in. Murphy headed towards his tent as Bellamy headed towards his own next to the drop ship. Murphy shared a tent with John and said boy had company.

"Murphy! Where ya been dude? Thought Bellamy killed you." John joked as the rest of the gathered boys laughed.

"Nope. He just gave me a bullshit punishment. Had me digging holes for 6 hours." Murphy shrugged as he gathered his very small amout of possessions.

"Hey dude, where ya going?" John asked as he watched Murphy gather up his furs from the floor.

"Ya, I'm going to another tent. Sorry man, Bellamy's orders." Murphy tried to explain without having to tell the whole story.

"What? What an asshole! He can't do that! He ain't king. Needs to be knocked down a few pegs." John and his buddies all nodded in agreement.

"It's alright. It's a bigger tent, so I'm cool with it." Murphy shrugged as he gathered his things quicker, hoping they would just leave him be.

"Well can you at least finish your story before you go?" John asked with a smirk.

"Maybe some other time." Murphy tried to walk out but was stopped by a boy who put a hand on his chest.

"C'mon Murp! You never tell us anything anymore. Just tell us you favorite one and we'll leave ya alone." All the boys nodded again.

"Fine. You want my favorite sex experience?" Murphy asked and flashed back to what Bellamy said to him as they all cheered for him to tell the story. "Alright, well it actually just happened." John looked confused then shocked before a sly smirk settled on his face.

"You sly dog you. Sneaking off to go shag some girl. C'mon tell us about her. She pretty? Small or big tits? Nice ass? C'mon give us details."

"I was bathing when I heard someone sneaking up, I spun around and we just looked at each other for a minute, we argued and I turned away from 'em and I guess they got naked while I wasn't looking cause then they touched me and I spun around and there they were. Completely naked." Murphy paused to take a look at all the faces.

"They? Were there two? Shit you've got game."

"No, just one. But.." Murphy was interupted by the tent flap opening and he looked back and had a Deja vu moment as he met dark brown eyes again. He smirked as he and Bellamy looked at each other.

"Oh c'mon Bell. Murphy here was just getting to the good part." John whined as he thought Bellamy was going to punish them.

"Don't call me that." Bellamy growled and John's eyes widened before he nodded. "Where was he in this story? Please, do continue." Bellamy grinned at the shocked faces of everyone but Murphy who just shook his head slightly.

"Anyway, the water was so clear I could see every fine detail. And man, let me tell you was that body fine! Tan, and perfect." Murphy said and was once again interupted by Bellamy.

"Don't forget muscled." Bellamy added with a smirk.

"Muscled? Girls aren't muscley, they are soft." John said which earned eye rolls from both Murphy and Bellamy.

"No Bell is right, they were muscled too." John raised his brows at Bellamy's lack of anger at the nickname but shook it off. "They teased me about my blush, before they finally made a move." Murphy explained but let Bellamy finish for him.

"I leaned in and kissed him because he was being stupid. It heated up pretty quick and soon enough he was bent over as I prepped him and then he freaking straddled me and rode me like no other. Never came so hard in my life." Bellamy said and they both waited for it to sink in.

"What?! You two?! NO fucking way! Bellamy is a straight as can be! He's fucked nearly every chick in camp!" John shouted, and the others nodded along.

"Yes, us. Well we'll see how straight I am when I take his cock up my ass this time once we get back to my tent, where he is moving by the way." Bellamy told him smuggly as he stood up, grabbed the bag of Murphy's things, wrapped his arm around Murphy's waist and walked out. They both laughed as they heard the arguing in the tent and ignored it as they walked to Bellamy, and now Murphy's too, tent. As they placed everything and got undressed, Murphy asked

"Are you really gonna let me take you?" He asked shyly as he laid back on the warm furs in nothing but boxers.

"Do you wanna?" Bellamy asked as he laid beside him wearing nothing but skin. He laughed as Murphy's eyes traveled all over his body.

"God yes!" Murphy breathed out.

"Than what are you waiting for? Take me." Bellamy whispered as Murphy surged forward and claimed the beautiful man as his all night. The next morning the entire camp now knew about their new relationship. From either John or Bellamy's screams the previous night about how _'Murphy's dick reached all the right places. How he loved his cock inside him and that he can top whenever he fucking wants.'_ Murphy went all day with pats on the back from everyone and every time his face went aflame Bellamy had a shit-eating grin on his face.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So what do you think? I just recently got into this pairing but was slightly dissapointed in the fictions written for them. Anyway stay awesome dudes!


End file.
